


Twinkle Twinkle Little Love

by panpanya



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panpanya/pseuds/panpanya
Summary: Ash takes Eiji on a camping in the backyard.





	Twinkle Twinkle Little Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was written for the Banana Fish Valentine's Exchange, a gift for Orcellito on Twitter!

Ash has plans for the night. But Eiji doesn’t really expect his ‘plans’ to involve Ash disappearing from the house for three hours—and counting.

 

It worries him to the core. He’s been gone ever since five, and now it’s eight in the evening. Ash didn’t even tell him where he was going. His only excuse was ‘ _it’ll be a surprise for you, Eiji. I’ll be back soon.’_

 

‘Soon’ for Ash isn’t really ‘soon’ for Eiji. Could he be in danger? He doesn’t even have a gun with him. It’s Japan, so that’s not necessary and the word ‘danger’ doesn’t suit him anymore. Those days are over. Still, Eiji is worried. He walks around the house nervously, jittering from room to room, holding a phone to his ear, pressing desperately and waiting in frustration for Ash’s familiar ‘hello?’.

 

He’s called him for about fifteen times now. But no avail. Each time, Eiji is left with a disappointing buzz of the phone, indicating that the person at the other side isn’t answering. Eiji has tried to text him too. The least Ash can do is leaving him on read right now—even that won’t piss Eiji off, as long as that serves as a proof that Ash is still able to read his message.

 

Words can’t describe his relief when there is a knock on the front door, along with an exclamation of his name, loud and clear in his ears.

 

“Eiji!”

 

He runs to open the door—tripping a little on the way—and is ready to scold Ash for being so late and for not answering the phone, but when Ash stands there, smiling as sweet as ever, with tens of plastic bags on both hands and a damned guitar on his back, he could only let his jaw drop. Ash had left with nothing, and now he comes back with so many.

 

“Groceries?” Eiji leans down to see the contents of the bags. “But the fridge is still full, Ash. We just went grocery shopping two weeks ago.”

 

“Oh, these aren’t groceries,” Ash nods. “Can you let me in? They’re a little bit heavy.”

 

Eiji moves aside to let Ash in and closes the door. It isn’t just a little bit heavy. Those bags are _very_ heavy. Even Ash has to bend down a little when walking to keep up with the weight. Eiji watches as Ash drops them on the couch, sighing and shaking his reddening hands.

 

“What’s with the guitar?”

 

Ash doesn’t say anything. He simply smiles when he turns around. His smile is small, almost invisible, but is there. There is a hint of dimple on one corner of his lips. Eiji grows curious, but smiles back anyway. How could he not, when Ash’s smile is always so contagious? He walks towards Eiji and hugs him, slowly rubbing Eiji’s back and whispering, “I want to make you happy.”

 

Eiji chuckles, hugging him back. “Please, Aslan. You don’t have to do anything to achieve that.”

 

“I’m taking you camping.”

 

“Huh?” Eiji is surprised. Usually, Ash likes to surprise Eiji with small, banal things, like an unexpected peck on the cheek or a breakfast that is more than usual; he’s never been what you call ‘extra’ or ‘fancy’. Though this time, he’s really doing the most. “Camping?”

 

“Mhm. Right now.”

 

Eiji wants to say that it’s impossible, because it’s nighttime and there’s no way for them to drive to the mountains and climb. That’s something only paranormal investigators would do. It’ll be terribly cold, and even for a gang leader like Ash, he probably can’t compare to a mothman.

 

“ _Right now?_ ”

 

“Don’t sound so horrified,” Ash laughs. “We’re doing it in our backyard.”

 

Ash pulls away, changing his position so that now he holds Eiji by the shoulders. “I bought everything we need.”

 

“You bought a portable stove too, didn’t you?”

 

“Of course I did. How else would we cook dinner?”

 

“The kitchen is only a few steps away from the backyard, Ash.”

 

“Oh—but we want to be as primitive as possible, don’t we? Just think that we’re in a real mountain.”

 

“Using an electric stove is _not_ primitive.”

 

“Ah, Big Brother is so smart,” Ash pinches his cheek, and Eiji laughs along with him. “I’ll put up the tent now.”

 

All the while Ash puts up the tent, Eiji looks at what Ash bought. Mosquito repellent lotion, sleeping bags, sleeping mats, duct tape, portable gas, trash bags, even binoculars and all the other necessities they don’t have at home. The rest of the plastics are filled with snacks and drinks.

 

“All set,” Ash tells Eiji.

 

They cook dinner—just some instant cup noodles. They are sitting on a mat in front of the tent, both of them huddling together under a single blanket. The spring wind is blowing, and they shiver, feeling just how strong it is. Eiji insists that the blanket should be wounded around them completely, despite its small size.

 

In the end, Ash duct taped either ends of the blanket so it can cover their bodies entirely, even if it’s kind of suffocating and Eiji complains that the tape will damage the fur, but Ash assures him, “it’s cheap blanket, Eiji, I’ll buy you a king-sized one made of velvet.”

 

The sky is navy. There isn’t a star blinking. Only the moon, crescent at the time, greets them from above. The garden lamps shine in yellow. They eat silently, not bothering to speak until Eiji is finished first, looking up and mentioning, “I’ve never camped before, and I have always expected my first to be in the mountains or at least a camping site, where the sky is glittered by stars, so many stars that there is a patch of white.”

 

Ash looks at him and smiles. “That’s pretty.”

 

“Right? But I think…spending my first camp with you is better.”

 

“All we did was eating instant noodle.”

 

“Ah, it’s the togetherness that matters.”

 

After they are finished eating, they decide that it’s better to shelter in the tent. It’s a pretty spacious yellow tent, dark inside, but Ash makes sure they have a flashlight ready.

 

Then there are useless small talks; about Eiji’s day, why Ash took so long (he had to queue in a shop for half an hour, go to twelve different stores to look for the cheapest stove, and he accidentally left the tent somewhere).

 

“You left the tent _somewhere_?” Eiji laughs, asking with wide eyes. “You’ve grown careless, haven’t you?”

 

“That’s how mundane life works. I’m just suiting myself into it,” Ash answers. It’s obvious that he’s embarrassed.

 

“Just where is somewhere?”

 

“In the toilet.”

 

Eiji breaks into a guffaw. Ash can only look away and scowl, but afterwards, he smiles lightly too. “Don’t laugh at me,” Ash says. “You don’t know how hard it was to ask the janitor if he had seen it.”

“What’s with the guitar, though?” Eiji asks, pointing at the guitar. “Sure you didn’t buy an entire guitar just for this?”

 

“No, I rented it.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Camping isn’t camping without a guitar,” Ash holds it horizontally and begins to position his hands, then brushes the strings, making a few lovely tunes.

 

“Play something for me,” Eiji requests. He keeps his voice low, as if he doesn’t want to be heard by anyone else by Ash.

 

Ash plays a random song, probably made on-spot. The tunes are a bit off, they’re not harmonious, but nevertheless absolutely melodic for Eiji. He hums along with it.

 

“It’s sweet,” Eiji comments.

 

Ash ends the song with a grin and a last stroke. Then, without warning and before Eiji can say anything, he shifts himself closer to Eiji to kiss him, short and brief on the lips. “What other song?”

 

Eiji beams a smile. “Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.”

 

Ash stares at him for a moment. “That’s more of something to be played on the piano.”

 

“Not accepting the challenge?”

 

He makes an attempt, and it’s funny at first, but when Eiji begins to sing, the moment feels fluid. He sings loudly, his voice overlapping the guitar tunes, and then Ash sings too, until his finger unconsciously stops playing, arms around Eiji’s neck, rocking themselves from side to side while the lovely night continues.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading! Visit me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Icryoverships) and say hi!


End file.
